Sakuma Jirou
Sakuma Jirou (佐久間 次郎) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He is a forward of Teikoku and Inazuma Japan. He also was a forward of Shin Teikoku in season 2. Profile Inazuma Eleven (game) *''"Supports the team as a strategist, coordinating the other players."'' Appearance He has light blue hair, tan skin and has a grey eye-patch covering his right eye. In Shin Teikoku, his eye-patch has a hole to show his right eye, which has no sclera in it. Personality He was first shown to be arrogant, however, during the local Football Frontier finals against Raimon, he sided with Kidou and said he would not follow Kageyama anymore. However, he is still shown to be competitive and would do anything to win when he resorted to using a forbidden technique when he fought Raimon as the striker of Shin Teikoku. However, he is actually pretty nice and is shown to care a lot for Kidou. He is also quite fast at running and receiving. Plot Season 1 He along with other Teikoku members agreed with Kidou that Kageyama has been wrong. And they separated from Kageyama. Season 2 In the Aliea Academy Arc, after Kidou leaves Teikoku and joins Raimon's team, he and Genda become part of Shin Teikoku with Fudou as the new captain. Apparently, Fudou had used the power of the Aliea Meteorite to persuade Sakuma and Genda to join him due to the two of them still being angry at Kidou for leaving Teikoku. This is shown in the match of Raimon against Shin Teikoku when Sakuma used Emperor Penguin No.1 shot in order to defeat Raimon's team, saying that with this technique, he could finally beat Kidou and kept using the technique despite Kidou's protests. After a heated battle which ended in a tie, Sakuma collapses from overusing Emperor Penguin No.1 and is taken to the hospital. However, before that, he apologizes to Kidou for taking things too far and tells Kidou that he would like to play with him sometime again. Season 3 He reappears in Episode 56 along with the other old Teikoku members to help Endou, Kidou and Domon master Death Zone but has not recovered from his leg injury and is shown holding a crutch. He helped Kidou understand how to fully master Death Zone, saying that Raimon each has its own abilities, while Teikoku are all exactly on the same level. He is also seen watching Raimon's match against the Dark Emperors.In the third season after getting out of the hospital, Sakuma is invited to the FFI recruitment match, he does not get chosen for the team then but joins them after the Asia preliminaries to replace an injured Midorikawa and goes to the islands with the rest of Raimon's team to represent Japan. He, Kidou and Fudou are shocked to find Kageyama there, and proceed to investigate what their old coach is up to. Later he follows Kidou down to the Demon Gate to rescue Otonashi Haruna. To which they are succesful in. Afterwards they battled against The Kingdom and won. And their final match against Little Gigant was tough, but they eventually won. He is later seen to be visiting Raimon in their graduation. Hissatsu *'SH Emperor Penguin No. 1' (こうていペンギン1ごう) (Shin Teikoku form) *'SH Death Zone' (デスゾーン) (with Jimon and Hika) *'SH Emperor Penguin No. 2' (こうていペンギン2ごう) (with Kidou and Jimon) *'SH Twin Boost' (ツインブースト) (with Kidou) *'SH Emperor Penguin No. 3' (こうていペンギン3ごう) (with Kidou and Fudou) *'SH' Divine Arrow Gallery Main Article: Sakuma Jirou/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Teikoku Category:Shin Teikoku Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Orpheus